thegamesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ziva David
'''Ziva David '''was a District 6 Tribute who won the 59th Hunger Games. She is presently a Mentor to the tributes of District 6. Before The Games Ziva's family hailed from District 6, her father Eli being the head of the District's Peacekeepers and therefore a modestly powerful man. Her mother, Rivka, is no longer in the picture--whether she's dead or had left the family is completely unclear, Ziva doesn't even know herself. She has a younger sister, Tali, and had an older half-brother, Ari. Ziva and Ari were their father's star pupils. Eli David wanted nothing more than for the two of them to follow in his footsteps and be Peacekeepers, the best they could be. To this end, he trained them hard from a young age, teaching them fighting techniques and leaving them to survive alone in the desert that surrounded their home--they were to make it back home themselves, or they'd die. They were also drilled in Capitol history, and Eli encouraged in both of them a complete loyalty to the government. The both of them learned fast, and grew up fast. And despite their names being put in for the Reaping every year, both of them managed to avoid it for the majority of the years they were eligible. Then they simply ran into a lot of bad luck. The year of the 59th Games, both Ziva David, age 16, and Ari Haswari, 18, were drawn from the bowls. No one stepped up to volunteer for them. Neither of them expected anyone to. Ari immediately took a position of leadership between the two of them, setting up the strategy that they'd follow--Ziva would pretend helplessness, Ari would present himself as the more skilled of the two of them despite her abilities being near to or even greater than his. When they arrived at the Capitol, Ziva kept completely to that act. Instead of showing her immense skill with throwing knives, bow, and hand-to-hand fighting, she pretended to be weak and afraid of the Tributes around her, and stuck like a burr to Ari's side. They showed none of the survival skills they'd learned, and Ari only a slight amount of his true skill. The two of them aimed to be misjudged. Their scores only proved that they were--Ziva ranked at a 5, Ari at a 7. No one thought either of them would be the one to watch. Which is, of course, just how they wanted it. Between the two of them, they turned the Arena upside-down. (Further elaboration in the appropriate section below.) Of course, only one could survive, and that one was Ziva. Shaken deeply by the death of her brother at her own hand, she returned to District 6, and lived there in quiet solitude, speaking only sometimes with her sister Tali and not at all with Eli. She gets on well with the people of her District, providing where she can, and has done nothing else over the last 16 years to cause any waves. She only appears in the Capitol when requested of her, stays as short a time as possible, then leaves again. In the Games (under construction) Abilities *THIS WILL BE A LIST *OF ALL THE GREAT THINGS *ZIVA CAN DO! Miscellaneous *TRIVIAL *FACTS! Category:District 6 Category:Past Victors